Elli Mathews:Origin Story
by Izz-Chan
Summary: The back story of Elli Mathews from my story The Beginning of the End, please read and review.


**Ok I know I haven't updated all my stories and everyone who has read them must be angry but with senior year and then starting college I've been really busy. I also have had to rewrite all the stories I did because when I started I didn't realize how bad my writing was until I started my English 1A class in college. so here's a little back story for my character for my charmed story. I don't know when I'll be updating that one I've been re-watching Charmed to get another grip on facts and where I want the story to go. But until then here's this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and my imagination**

Elli Mathews : Origin Story

Once upon a time long ago when witch craft was just starting out there was a coven of witches that thought it best to hide form mortals. And so having this in mind the coven hide in the magical realm, never to see humans for the rest of there lived happily for many years. Then one couple had a son, and though male witches were a regular occurrence in their coven never was one so powerful born. And so this boy was names Mica and they taught him all they knew and Mica took to magic like a fish to water.

Though Mica livid a happy lived a very happy life in the village. And when Mica reached the age of ten his par nets had another child, a girl to be exact and named her Mila and she was just as powerful as her brother and together they were the strongest in there coven. And with this in mind they trained her as they did Mica, and together they were the village protectors. But Mica wanted more then just the borders of their village, and so on the night Mica turned twenty-one he made a portal to the mortal realm and explored want it had to offer. And after seeing what the mortal realm had to offer he returned home, and Mica continued this every night.

Then one night Mica met a sorceress, and the sorceress fell in love with him, but Mica did not feel the same as the sorceress. For you see Mica had fallen in love with a mortal and she him, and though his coven feared what the mortals would do if they found out about witches he did not care. This was true love and he planned to marry her. You would assume this story would have a happy ending. But it does not because when the sorceress found out about this she placed a curse on him. That he would sleep for for all eternity until his sister found true love.

But this curse didn't just put him to sleep it stopped his sister from aging and she would never age again until her true love turn the age of eleven the age she was when the curse was made. Though the sorceress was evil she wasn't so evil she'd stop some one else from finding the love she could not have. But she was still evil and because of the portal that Mica created she was able to enter his Mica at the feet of the village and his family she told them, "I have cursed this man to sleep for all of eternity until his sister can find true love. But until that day She shall walk the world in the form of a child and she will never age again until her true love becomes the same age as she. But if her true love does not love her in return she too will fall into a deep sleep for always and eternity." With that she vanished.

Though the coven mourned the loss of Mica and put him in a glass casket they did not plan to sit around and do nothing. Together to coven made a spell to vanquish the sorceress. But it did not end well for the sorceress killed all of the coven except for Mila, and she read the spell and vanquished the sorceress.

 _Sorceress of lost love I beseech you,_

 _your heart is black and dark,_

 _let fire consume it and burn you,_

 _and vanquish this sorceress of loved lost._

And with that spell the sorceress was vanquished, but it was at a cost for now Mila was alone her coven gone and brother under a curse until she could find true love. So Mila left the realm her coven made selling it an her brother from the put side world so only she could enter and he would be protected, and she left to wonder the earth until she found her true love.


End file.
